Tristan-Zoë Friendship
The conflict between Tristan Milligan and Zoë Rivas began in Season 13 of Degrassi. Friendship History Overview When Tristan learns that Zoë Rivas, the star of West Drive, his favourite TV show, will be accompanying him and a group of Degrassi students on a summer trip to Paris, he is determined to become her friend. Zoë, already familiar with Tristan through his vlog, instantly takes a liking to him. The two seem to have hit it off, though Zoë's dislike and treatment of Tristan's best friend Maya soon proves to be somewhat of a problem. This combined with the fact that Zoë got involved with Miles seemingly only to spite both he and Maya, led Tristan to develop a dislike for her. Season 13 In Summertime, Tristan and Maya are looking forward to the summer trip to Paris the school has organized. When they come to Degrassi to learn about the details of the trip, it is revealed that Zoë Rivas will be coming along as well. Tristan explains to Maya that Zoë is one of the stars of his favourite TV show, West Drive. Tristan offers Zoë a seat next to him. He is shocked to find out from Zoë that the cast of West Drive is familiar with him, and watches his vlog religiously. Although there is already obvious tension between Zoë and Maya, starstruck Tristan remains blissfully unaware of it. Zoë mentions that she has backstage passes to a Fefe Dobson concert later that night, and invites Tristan to come with her. She also reluctantly extends the invitation to Maya. At the concert, Zoë and Tristan have no problem getting into the club. However, the bouncer is not convinced that Maya is over 13, and won't let her in. Maya looks plaintively at Tristan for help, but Tristan tells Maya that he can't let Zoë go into the club by herself. The two of them then leave Maya outside. In All I Wanna Do, Zoë looks over at Tristan while he pretends to be in a relationship with Maya. In Spiderwebs, Maya finds out that Tristan is hanging out with Zoe so Tristan tries to make a truce for the holidays. In Unbelievable, Tristan is supporting Zoe for what happened to her. In Close to Me, Tristan and Zoe telling Maya what Miles and Zig are gonna say to her and how it's going to play out at the dance. In Army of Me, Tristan and Zoe are seen in class with Maya. In Everything Is Everything, Tristan and Zoe are seen in Mr. Yates class as Zoe reads her paper to the class in the woods and giving a look at Tristan for the comment he made saying he agrees with Mr. Yates. Later they are in the hallway by Zoe's locker talking to each other about the book he's reading about a student and a teacher and then she responds that the book is pretty twisted he tells her about Mr. Yates and asks her what he should do she responds run as fast as you can. In Sparks Will Fly (1), Tristan and Zoe are seen pumping into each other and Tristan helps her pick up her books and tristan sees the book for the quiz team and he says Zoe no people will judge people like me. Zoe says that she doesn't think she nailed her audition so Tristan brings up and says why don't you bring up the assult and maybe they'll give you a second chance and she responds you think that will work? he says yes. so she gives it a shot. In Sparks Will Fly (2), Zoe and Tristan are seen together while Tristan tries to help her hide from her mom and then he tells her she should stand up to her mother. In Hypnotize, Tristan and Zoe are seen walking into class with Maya when Tristan gets a text from Becky they get all happy and Zoe says do you think Becky will put me in the fashion show as a model and Tristan responds buy me lunch and I'll see what I can do. In Out of My Head, Tristan walks in and says that time of the month? Zoe responds Imogen is literally a crazy person I don't know how we're going to have a freaking fashion show when she ruined all the formal wear. Tristan says I'm sure everything will workout things always do. Zoe responds your rather chipper he says he has a big date tonight and he says he can't tell Zoe says oh it's sexy when it's secret. In Believe (1), Tristan and Maya talk about Zoe's case causing Zoe to come up to see what is going on. Tristan goes to Zoe's trial and tries to make her feel better. In Believe (2), Tristan and Zoe are in the gym and Tristan was going to show her the video that the reporters are doing about her but Zoe says she wants to move on after Tristan shows her the video. In Thunderstruck, Tristan and Zoe are seen in the hallway and Tristan says they are going to rock the dance floor tonight but she says she is going to the dance with Zig then Tristan says he needs her to get his mind off of Mr. Yates. Conflict History Season 13 In My Own Worst Enemy, Zoë listens in on Tristan and Maya's conversation about Miles and asks him who he's talking about. He tells her that he's certain that Miles has feelings for him and Zoë disagrees and tells him she will get to him first. They both ask Miles to be their partner, and Miles chooses Tristan, angering Zoë. Later, Tristan sees Zoë on Miles's lap, which upsets him. In About A Girl, Tristan is heartbroken over Miles and Zoë making out everywhere. When Maya points out the fact that he was gushing over Zoë just four days ago, he says that while that may be true, she's dead to him now. In Honey, Zoë "spilled" juice on Maya's expensive dress, and Tristan got mad and told Zoë off, saying "you're something else" and leaving to help Maya. Trivia *Zoë had a conflict with Tristan's best friend, Maya Matlin, but Zoe became friends with her and Tristan and Maya are not on good terms. *Both Tristan and Zoë developed feelings and kissed Miles, but only Zoë had a relationship with him. *Tristan is initially shown to be a fan of Zoë because she was on his favourite TV show, entitled West Drive. *Zoë watched Tristan on his vlog, known as West Drive Experience. *They both have an interest in fashion and acting. *They both had a rivalry with Maya Matlin when she developed a crush on a guy that they liked (that ironically liked her back as well instead of them). *They have both been in a relationship and sexually active with someone who is considered a legal adult. They both lost their virginities to them as well. *They have both been raped. Zoë by Luke Baker and Neil Martin (as she was passed out drunk) and Tristan by Grant Yates (although his was statutory rape). Gallery Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 8.43.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 8.44.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 8.44.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 8.44.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 8.44.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 8.44.57 PM.png Cap10.jpg Ftg4e5rt.jpg 3rghd.jpg Rte45.jpg 657gdg.jpg Er83432.jpg E4t90rtg.jpg ZT!.PNG Cxvgdfgt.jpg Dsf3w4.jpg 67tyuh.png 78yuijj.png 57tyu.png R435gfh.png Ldfkjtot.png Ghghlkl.png BorW2.PNG WDYTYA3.PNG WDYTYA12.PNG degrassi-trivia-1316-580.jpg 488013_709482045729159_882760537_n.jpg 602323_709482395729124_1889712614_n.jpg 599687_709482669062430_139570247_n.jpg 1460093_709483332395697_1574888148_n.jpg 6765yt.png 76867tyu.png 4654rt.png 45645tr.png 5765tyrr.png 5565y.png Zoe Maya Tristan .jpg 1604801_10152909755749119_556413025_n.jpg Uuuiiuuio.png Nkmknkkm.jpg 1328-04-ur.jpg Jnnjnjjhj89o.png Jjnjnjnjnl.png Degrassi-tristan-maya-zoe.png Degrassi-tristan-maya-zoe-(2).png Degrassi-1336-Zoe-Tristan.png Believe_part_2.png Tristan-Zoe Degrassi 13D.jpg Uy9uiyhujh.png Iuy98798.png 098u7oihjl.png 8i7u8097o.png Degrassi-zoe-trial.png Degrassi-zoe-trail-crying.png Degrassi-trial-reporters.png Believezoe.png Category:Friendships Category:Degrassi Category:Season 13 Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts